My name is Ella
by Christine Ross
Summary: "good-bye and I hope I never get to see you again. You are the devil's child and I hope you burn" I didn't understand what she meant by saying that at that time but it made me cry like I never cry before.
1. Prologue

_**Prologue**_

_ You know imminent death really snaps your life and everything else into perspective for you. I mean you could be dying and be thinking about the little things you did in your life. And you would be there dying and you think about the people you love, hate, and the ones that you just didn't pay attention to but you wanted to. You also thing about the mistakes you make and what you could do differently. But I don't see the point in that. I mean it's all over right, you can't change any of it. There no use in regretting it, you just have to live with you decisions. _

I never really done anything like this. You know, like writing a book or something like that. I always thought it was a waist of time. But the more I thought about it, I think I really should write it down. So just try to keep up since this is my first time.

So before we start let me guess how you got your hands on this. Yes you, sitting there leafing through these pages. Well, I'm thinking that your English teacher took you to the library to check out some books. While you were there she or he was just talking about something unimportant and you just came up to this and open the cover. Am I right? No, then how should I know, I'm not a psychic.

Let me tell you something, there are a lot of gobs of strange and disturbing creatures out there that you probably don't know about. And sometimes they can be right in your backyard and you never look close enough.

While reading my story you will see some so those creatures. I don't trust you to tell you my real name. So you can just call me Ella. If you think this is one of those happy ever after story, where the guy gets the girl and everything is right, then put this book down and never show your face around here anymore. And please close the cover of this book down tightly on your way out.

Now for the rest of you, I need you to do some very important thing for me:

1) First thank you for staying.

2) Find a good seat to get started.

3) Take a deep, deep breath.

4) Then turn the page.

* * *

**Review and tell me what you think!!! THANKS**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1 **

My mother and father was not the best and normal couple. My mom was beautiful and my dad was handsome. The only thing is that my dad was a vampire and my mom a human. I don't really know how it happen but I came along after their first night. I mean I know how I came but what I don't understand is how I could be here when my dad is a vampire. Well that is a part of nature that I will never really understand.

When I was born I wasn't like any normal baby. But how could I be with a vampire and human parents. I didn't cry like everyone else's baby instead I laugh a lot. I guess I was really happy when I was born. A week after I was born my mom came screaming at me. Even though I was only one week old I could remember everything. My mom was saying that I was the reason that my dad left her. That because of me he didn't love her and didn't want her anymore.

A few days later she became more mad. She got to the point that she couldn't take it anymore. At that time I knew what was going on but I didn't understand anything she did or say. So my mother took me and put me in an old room. Then she kiss me on my forehead and said "good-bye and I hope I never get to see you again. You are the devil's child and I hope you burn" I didn't understand what she meant by saying that at that time but it made me cry like I never cry before.

I was too young to understand what was about to happen. The only thing I could remember after that is seeing black smoke all over and hearing a window breaking. I also saw a man in front of me. It all happen so fast that I couldn't remember what happened next.

_Here's a question for you. If you kill someone before, do you can kill again in cold blood? You think you can stop when you already had the taste of blood on your hands? Do you think?_

My name is Ella, just Ella. I have white hair and green eyes. I am different for other vampires. I have a slim body shape and I look more like a human than vampire. I live with my dear father Laurent Ellison. Laurent at first glance looks life someone out of one of those killing movies. But when you really get to know him he is really kind. He has black hair and red eyes and he usually dress in all black. Laurent is not my birth father but he was the man that saved me from being burned alive as a baby. As you well know I'm a half vampire half human, if not well then you really are stupid knowing my mom was a human and my dad a vampire. Laurent is a vampire. When he saved me he was only one year old in vampire years. He got over his 'bloodlust' to save me and to put up with me for hundred years. Yes, I said hundred years and I still look like a seventeen year old. Since I am only a half vampire I could still age but only up to seventeen years old, then I stop aging. In my whole hundred years of being alive I have killed about only twenty people and that was just because I lost control once. Like all vampires I also have bloodlust but it is not the same as another vampire. Mine is not as intense as a normal vampire, which means I could control mine better than the others, but I sometime still have problems.

There are many things that separate me from a normal vampire. For one thing we don't look the same. For one I can eat human food and it taste really good if I say so myself. Also I look like a human and when ever we meet a vampire they always take me for a defenseless human. Now how can I describe a vampire? Well have you ever read the book _Twilight_? If you have they look like them. If you haven't read that book then the vampires look like the most beautiful creatures on the planet. The only thing is that in that book it tells how the vampires sparkles, which they really don't and also vampires have to drink human blood to survive. Also the thing with animal blood does work but most vampires (like me and Laurent) chose not to do it.

Instead of drinking animal blood we take human blood. We don't feed every night only when we have to. And we don't kill the person we feed on. Unlike most vampire Laurent and I can control our venom so we won't change anyone. But other vampires chose not to do this and they drain the human they feed from and kill them.

I don't blame the vampires that can not control themselves. They have no self control for human blood. It is really hard to control yourself when you have a lot of blood in front of you. Think of this to understand this craving. Think of all your favorite food and thing to eat on a dinner table. C_ould you control yourself? _The lust for blood for all vampires is something like that but more intense.


End file.
